Beauty and the Boov
by MissMaudest
Summary: Tip and Oh have a guest visiting for a few days. The new guest is not as friendly as Oh first thought. Join Oh in the struggle to be accepted by more than just the Humanspeople.


Oh tried to get a closer look at the small dog named Beauty, her orange fur curling wildly out of her face and covering her eyes, ears flopping from the top of her head and a small pink tongue poking out of her mouth as she panted.

"Hmm, the naming does not reflect the being.." Oh said, confused and didn't understand why in the world humans liked these things! "... Why for can slobbering ball of hair be something of the beautiful?"

"Ha, don't worry, she's nice!" Tip said, stroking the curly fur and flopping her small fuzzy ears "go ahead and pet her, Oh, she's friendly. Her name is Beauty, but we call her Bee for short"

Oh smiled nervously and held out his purple hand to touch the seemingly harmless, but not-so-beautiful animal. His finger brushed against a single tiny curl on Bee's head, when she sprung on to all fours and growled and barked at the purple stranger, bearing what seemed like hundreds of rows of shiny, sharp teeth making him squeak and disappear behind Tip, turning a very bright shade of yellow.

"Okay!" Tip said, grabbing Bee and placing her in a small pink bed. "that's enough excitement for tonight! Come on, Oh, she's probably just cranky. We should probably hit the hay too" Tip reassured. The little Boov followed Tip up the stairs.

"Thanking the goodness, I thought I was to be done for! Hitting the hay sounds like a good idea.." Oh giggled nervously, peeking back at the dog. Bee made eye contact with him. She let out a loud, piercing bark, sending the, now yellow, Boov scrambling up the stairs after Tip, leaving a trail of yellow light behind him.

Bee's owners were on vacation, and wouldn't return for their pet for a whole 5 days. the intimidated little Boov had tried almost everything he could to get along with the aggressive little dog, who over the last 3 days had been nothing but trouble! Oh had made many attempts to gain Bee's affection. He had taken her to the park with Tip, where she tangled him around a tree with her leash! Throwing a ball was supposed to be something dogs enjoyed. She didn't chase it. Apparently Oh was more fun to chase!

Oh had tried to win Bee's affection by offering her lovely gifts of power tools and delicious empty soda cans. In an attempted - very friendly - game of chess, the dog gave Oh a very unimpressed look and jumped around the chess board scattering the pieces over the floor. In a moment of desperation, Oh even offered the horrible creature human money, throwing it around hysterically in the hope that she would accept him as her friend, eventually face planting the floor and sobbing. Almost every attempt ended in the ball of orange fuzz chasing Oh around the room yipping and snapping at his feet!

Oh had given up. He was sitting on the balcony, looking out over the city. He turned from his normally vibrant purple to blue as he thought about his struggles for the little orange dog to like him. After a few minutes, he heard the door open from the apartment and the familiar click of claws that followed the demon dog. Although this time, she came scuffing along holding something in her mouth. She sat down beside the little Boov.

Oh huffed, turning red, "I am expecting more of your tricks that causes pain and being scared." Oh scrunched himself into a ball, covering his face. "Please be getting on with it..." Oh said, his tone changing from angry to impending pain.

Bee had had a change of heart and dropped an empty chocolate wrapper next to him, nudging it closer with her shiny black nose. The little dog stood on her back legs. Her little black eyes were shining in the city lights, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth. In that moment, she kind of looked like she was…. **Smiling**! Oh grinned as he realised the orange ball of fuzz was showing affection. Presenting him with a gift!

"Thanking you, Bee-dog" Oh said, bouncing to his feet, accepting the little dog's gift. Bee's little orange tail wagged and she padded closer to her pink companion.

Two days went by and it was time for Bee to go home to her owners. She was carried into a blue car where she jumped up at the window to say goodbye to her new friend. Oh and tip waved to the owners as they drove off with the happy ball of fuzz in the back. Tip put her arm around the little Boov who had turned blue, watching Bee disappear into the distance. "So you two finally get along now, huh?" Tip said, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Yes! I was thinking, the making of friends on Earthland would be straight to the forward. It turns out, I was thinking the very wrongest! It was not that hard to gain the trust of Pig cat!" Oh said so innocently, making Tip giggle. She squeezed the happy Boov.

Getting used to earth life was challenging, but Oh felt like he could take on the world now as he bounced back into the apartment with Tip who were now planning a trip to the zoo..


End file.
